Strogg Medical Facilities
Strogg Medical Facilities is the 13th level in Quake 4. Matthew Kane has been captured by the Makron and gets brutally Stroggified. Rhino Squad locates him, and was able to free him before he became full Strogg. With the help of Private Anderson, he must escape the facility for evac, though the pickup aircraft has been shot down shortly after its arrival. Kane loses all his weapons, but can get them all back in this level, and obtain a Rocket Launcher. This is also the first and only level the Strogg Scientist appear, and the first level Teleport Droppers are seen. Also, after Kane gets Stroggified, he can now access the Strogg Health Stations, and even read Strogg language in the translation. Walkthrough Prologue In the beginning of the level, you are captured and about to be Stroggified. There is nothing you can do - only accept becoming one of them. First you are scanned, then steroids are injected into your heart that will keep you alive during the transformation. A Scientist cut your face a little bit. Second, your legs are sawed off causing you to black out. You wake up to have Strogg cybernetics grafted onto you. Afterwards, a control chip is implanted directly inside your brain. This allows you to translate Strogg language into English, but you once again black out from the pain. You awaken in a stasis pod and nearly have your control chip activated, rendering you a mindless slave of the Strogg. However, Rhino Squad comes to the rescue, destroying the enemy equipment and freeing you from the stasis. You are now physically a Strogg, but your mind is still human. Thus, the level begins. Retreating to the Dropship When you're out, you are completely unarmed. Your squad asks you to grab whatever weapons you can carry as you follow your team-mate through the facility. When reaching two way. Where featuring the containment fill with Tactical Strogg. Voss requested in transmission to report on you that need to be immediately evacuation of injuring condition. The requested is acceptable as telling Anderson to escort you to the nearby drop-ship. Once almost reaching, the drop-ship is being targeted by enemies forces was to force leave. But was shot down and destroy making to escape to Hannibal aborted. Making It Out of the Facility Voss transmission to everyone else as the situation become FUBAR. Thus, they make separated ways to go so that it can returned very soon to sent reinforcement to pick them up. After the conversion ended. The left door open head through the right door where you find some ammo for machine gun turn around and head left. Where you arrived on some kind of surgery room filled with captured marine ready for their parts to be store Strogg. Anderson take point to check around didn't notice on Scientist behind the wall ready to ambush him as you went along with him as he seeing the victim. Suddenly, the room inside was shut as Scientist stab him at the back and kill him immediately after that dragging his body to the other side of possibility created even more Tactical Strogg. When the murder is over. The wall open up as it charge to you. Blast them with your shotgun and afterwards come with two with the same strategy until it dead. Grab the machine gun and open up the path way to process with Gunner and Guard. Take them out and head through the door filled with conveyor go right as guard await you. Take them out and make sure to find any supplier lying pick them out before activate the elevator as Gunner awaits you. Use the hide and seek tactic to kill the enemy and went up to the top. Where the Shotgun guard greet you. If you see a rocket launcher lying on the ground pick it up and ready to fend off the berserker as it charge on you. After dealing with him, Gladiator coming out to greet you accompany by guard. Use the Grenade Launcher if you still have if not just use Rocket Launcher to blast him and the guard. Head through right side. Where the scientist will greet you kill him with shotgun and machine gun whenever the choice you want to. Head left and beware of the Berserker as charging down and strike you. Fall back and flank his position with Explosive weapon especially the Rocket Launcher until he is dead. Continue move on, where you find the Stroyent health station between you as you walk. Beware as the enemies spot you right away kill them from the distance with machine gun or nail gun if you skill enough just blast them with the shotgun depend on your choices. After that a third berserker greet you after heading left. Repeat the same strategy and kill it before, he can deal with lethal blow to you alongside with couple of guards eliminated them as well. Before processing forward. Head left where you have kill the gunner from the distance and grab the supplier and stay alert as gladiator spawn at behind you. Jump off and shoot his rail gun and continue firing any of the weapon that you carry until it dead. Then head through the door on the right. Where you meet Gunner and Guards again. Take them out and you went up there to meet Voss as he tell you to meet with him from the other side since he can't contact other of the squad member as his communication line is damage during a fire fight with Strogg. When the conversion end, go through where you come and head through right. Beware as Berserker come through that door, take him out and process with the elevator going down. Where you meet the Guards and Gunner take them out, head left and crouch. Where you see the ladder climb up and grab some ammunition before heading to the right. Where the conveyor featuring with the machine carrying the stasis of the Tactical Strogg through out the facility. Be careful not to slip off when the machine turn head right. Where you meet with Voss as he impress your ability beyond any of standard marine have be through. When conversion almost to the end. Suddenly, stasis behind him of Tactical Strogg break out from the containment kidnapping Voss as he jump to the pit and disabled along with Voss. The Strogg Spawner Continue where you are and beware of the berserker again spawn from the door. Take him out and go through the door. Where the transmission from the HQ (Hannibal) as the evacuation is being located in Waste facility for the full retreat. Grab any supplier on your way and head through the door with the elevator going up. Where you meet with the Gunner, Guards and Scientists. Take them out and you have the two route to choose. Go through right. Where you meet bunch of gunners. Take them out as it is worth it in the end with the Rocket Launcher ammunition. Head back and go to the left. Where you meet a bunch of Scientist blast them with the Rocket Launcher. Heal yourself with the Health Stroyent and process with another door as two route again. Take the left to grab some armour to refill if you're low. Afterwards, head right and beware again Berserker spawn from your behind. Take them out and go through the door with another elevator going down. Where meet bunch of guards and berserker on your way. Take them out and see any supplier on your side from left and right. Before head through the tunnel by crawling on it. In the darkness grab whatever item you can get as you notice of strange thing moving back and forward. Until you finally come to the opening. Where the creature revealed itself as Teleport Dropper ready to strike by release the pod to unleashed more Strogg to counter you. Hit it with the explosive weapon either Rocket Launcher or Grenade Launcher unlit it dead. Funny thing after it dead the AI announced the "Hell Spawn Dispatched" possiblity that the monster you have killed. Head through left where the exit is at, activated the switch and the level ended. Weapons *Blaster *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher *Machine Gun *Nailgun *Rocket Launcher *Hyperblaster Items *Small Medkit *Large Medkit *Armor Shard *Small Armor Vest *Large Armor Vest *Health Station *Clips *Shells *Grenades *Rockets *Nails Characters *Strogg Voice System *First Lieutenant Scott Voss *Private First Class Jeremiah Anderson *Corporal William "Billy" Rhodes *Sergeant Dell Morris *Falcon Five Video Quake 4 - Level 13 (General)|The Walkthrough of Strogg Medical Facilities. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV Walkthrough Category:Quake IV levels